


Prankster

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU, Family, Marco stop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Marco teaches Ax's kids about pranking.





	Prankster

“Okay so today your nice Uncle Marco is going to teach you how to do pranks!”

Marco looked between the three andalite children in front of him. One was looking at him with narrowed eyes while the other looked up at him with wide eyes. The smallest one was already getting bored and had turned her attention to some hawk lazily flying above them.

<Didn’t Mother say not to take lessons from him anymore?> Rurin looked to his twin, nose wrinkling slightly. 

<Mother says not to do many things.> Lerrin replied with a dismissive shake of his right stalk 

“Come on Rurie-”

<Don’t call me Rurie.> The small male huffed angrily, gripping his sister’s tail tightly with his own. The younger sibling skittered away from him, glaring at Rurin with all four of her eyes. 

Marco rolled his eyes at him. “Okay  _Rurin,_ what harm would there be in doing some small pranks?”

<Would you like your list chronically or by letter?> Rurin’s face was pretty dead-pan for someone who  _probably_ was joking. At least Marco hoped he was. 

“So are you in or not?” Marco was looking around, making sure Ax wasn’t about to show up. He was already on his third warning for teaching the kids what he called ‘rude and awful humor for one their age’. He didn’t want to know what would happen on his third strike. Estrid still had something out for him.

<Yeah sure!> Illeia was paying attention to Marco again, eyes widening as she stared up at him. 

Marco clapped his hands together laughing, “That’s a girl Illeia!”

Lerrin just shrugged his shoulders getting an annoyed look from his twin as he does. Lerrin flicked his tail at Rurin before nodding his head eagerly now. <Yes, let us learn some pranks.>

Rurin looked between his siblings, clearly looking betrayed but he did give in at the end. The small male went slack as he shook his stalks at Marco. He was outnumbered this time. <Very well…> 

“Great now listen close…”

* * *

 

<You’re in position correct?> Rurin was poking a stalk out from behind a tree. Marco grinned as he watched him pick up his end of the rope. Lerrin on the other side did the same as well. 

<Yeah, let’s hope this works.> Lerrin nods his stalks, eyes curling into a smile. 

Marco began to rub his hands together as he pokes his head up from behind the bush he was sitting behind. These three were so easy to teach. Such young malleable minds yearning to learn from their great uncle.

<Father! Father! Look, look it’s over here!> Illeia was coming down the path right on time. Aximili was looking pretty flustered and worn out as he follows after his daughter. That just made him a bit more of an easier victim then. 

He couldn’t catch what Aximili said to his kid but his daughter seemed to brighten up before breaking into a trot. Aximili puffed loudly through his nose, hardly even widening his gate to follow his daughter.

 Marco watched as the child led her father right up to the trap. Just as Ax starts stepping over the rope, the two boys pulled it taunt. 

<Ah?!> Ax’s front leg suddenly buckled as his hoof got caught on the rope. He collapses forward onto his front knees, eyes wide in shock. His hands slammed against the ground loudly while the fur all over his body fluffed out. His eye stalks whipped around in every direction, trying to figure out what happened. Marco held back his laugh, covering his mouth as he watched.

<You seemed to have fallen for it Father, literally.> Lerrin steps out from his hiding spot, holding up the rope in his hand smugly. Rurin on the other hand stayed in his own spot. 

<L-Lerrin?> Aximili was on his hooves in a flash, tail lifting high. 

<Why did you trip me?> He demanded, stomping a back hoof angrily.

Lerrin’s eyes widened slightly as he examines his father’s furious expression. The small andalite slowly backs up, eye stalks whipping around. <W-Well you see… It was a prank…>

<A prank?> Aximili leaned back on his hind legs slightly, tail still twitching in irritation. He was glaring steadily down at Lerrin. 

Illeia was starting to sneak away but Ax curled his tail around her before pulling her close. Illeia shrank against her father’s tail, eyes widening as well. Aximili was eying her with a single secondary eye, huffing loudly.

<Y-Yeah, you see Marco-> Lerrin stopped right there, eyes widening in horror. That was the one rule Marco had for them. Don’t mention his name. 

<Marco told you to do this didn’t he?> Aximili’s voice was low, almost soft in comparison to how it was before. 

Lerrin stiffened visibly, slowly dipping his stalk in reply. Rurin was looking at the scene in horror, looking like he was seriously regretting it. Marco bit his lip as he noticed the child at turn a glaring stalk upon him. 

Oops.

Aximili straightens up, eye stalks once again searching the area around himself. He breathes out heavily through his nose, annoyance playing upon his strong features. He finally began to push his children forward, ears pinning back against his head. 

<Stop listening to him, he’s not a good teacher.> Aximili scolded, glaring down at his son. 

<But he has fun ideas…> Lerrin protested, almost stumbling as his father’s leg shoves him forward, Illiea shuffled beside them, looking to the ground wide eye. 

<His idea of fun is rude and uncouth.> Aximili snapped. 

Their voices slowly faded out into the distance, leaving Marco locked in a staring contest with Rurin. The young andalite male steps from his spot before heading down to the path, tail scratching against the ground. 

<I’ll see you later… if you’re still alive. Mother will be having your head soon for teaching my impressionable siblings such rude behavior.> Rurin called out to Marco, who dryly swallowed. 

He still couldn’t tell if that kid was joking or not.


End file.
